


咬破嘴唇

by 1225Hz



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225Hz/pseuds/1225Hz
Summary: ABO，4B9A
Relationships: SaTzu
Kudos: 31





	咬破嘴唇

凑崎是一个典型的Beta，遍地都是、处境尴尬，这些Beta的典型标签，凑崎也没能摆脱这样的事实。

像普通人那样早起贪黑，凑崎九点上班，五点下班，在路上还要消磨一个小时的车程。今天出奇，凑崎九点半起床，迟到了整整一个半小时，在懊恼、无奈之余，凑崎忽然想起自己那可怜巴巴的发情期，似乎也不差这几天了，毕竟准得可怕的生物钟已经被多次打乱。

Beta发情期的到来太惨，来了也没有A和O那样的假期待遇，照旧上班打卡。凑崎刚打完卡，走进办公室里坐下，刚一坐下就发现平井桃这一纯A不见踪影，靠，这屁崽子因为发情期放假了。凑崎那是一个羡慕，她发情期的前兆越来越明显，也想放假回家给自己舒坦舒坦，可是beta的发情期从来得不到重视。

没办法，beta太难了，想做A抢不过纯A，想做O也没纯A看上，吊在不上不下的位置，天天靠吃药来抑制发情期。凑崎在上厕所的时候给自己DIY了一下，完事了又在想自己是个A/O就好了，世道真的太难了，活着还要受发情期折磨。

凑崎从洗手间里出来，身上的味道有些浓郁，被同事闻见就能被猜到，所以喷了好几下除味的喷剂。可是她也心里难受，她也想释放像O那样的信息素，闻起来甜蜜又上瘾，告诉A我就在这里，彼此来一场情意迷乱的人体研究。然而她不能。

重新坐在位置上，凑崎感觉身体又在作祟，腿根那处地方又痒又麻，想蹭一会又担心异样的眼光。可是身体往往比理智来的要快，凑崎就那样稍微蹭了一下，仅是这一下的功夫，信息素就被带动起来了，在办公室里头四处飘荡。

敏感的A特反感B的味道，B的味道没有O那样纯，也远没有O那样甜蜜，像是被妈妈硬塞苦瓜的感觉。办公室里的个别A显然不高兴了，骂骂咧咧地说某B的味道太骚，都蹲到外头等味道散了。

凑崎看这一幕也很难过，她也想变得味道好闻一点，这样才有A来帮她解决发情期的麻烦。就这样委屈地想着，坐在后方的纯A却没走开，忽然探头过来悄悄地问：“是你的味道吗？”

害，以为会是哪个出头鸟来戳脊梁骨，没想到是新来的周子瑜在好奇地发问。

“嗯对。”

凑崎从不喜欢遮遮掩掩，有一说一，诚实一点才有可能换来更多的尊重。周子瑜似懂非懂地点了两下头，也没多说什么，回自己的位置坐上了。

她刚回去坐好，周子瑜又就着凑崎是B展开了各种猜想，表面上看就很像发呆。

凑崎觉得自己的味道也是奇妙，每个A闻都有不同的感受，她也想来问新来的觉得怎样，于是她的椅子嗖一下退过来，小声地问，“周子瑜，你觉得我是什么味道？”

周子瑜还没缓过神，呆得有些忘乎所以，没理会凑崎的问题。凑崎看见她爱搭不理的样子，心里也有数，于是自己悄悄地把椅子划上原本的位置，噼噼啪啪地敲几下键盘缓解尴尬。周子瑜也不是没看见凑崎在晃来晃去，只是凑崎的味道太奇妙，需要找到恰当的形容来回答问题。

“就，有点像混合口味的糖果。”周子瑜半天才憋出这句话，说错了又怕职场报复，不过凑崎这一小B，报复起来也没多大杀伤力——

连心说说都没说完，凑崎就开始干瞪眼睛，搞得周子瑜有些进退两难。凑崎和她没想到同一个层面，只是觉得这样的形容复杂又好笑，觉得周子瑜脑洞有些清奇，过一会就笑出了声。

周子瑜也跟着赔笑了一下，她不知道凑崎是觉得单纯的好笑还是笑里藏刀。之后她就端端正正地投入工作了，新来乍到，惹怒老手可不是什么聪明的做法。

下班的时候，A都走的很早，毕竟忍了好久某B的味道，走的比老板还急。凑崎见到这样的场面，觉得见怪不怪，也不是第一天来上班，只是觉得要是有个懂她处境的人就好了。

凑崎这般想着，转身看见身后的周子瑜还在塞文件，不紧不慢，好像自己的味道并没有影响到人家。凑崎就问了，“你......不嫌弃我的味道？”

“啊？”周子瑜忽然回过神，抬头看了一眼凑崎，“那不就是混合口味的水果糖吗？我还挺喜欢吃的。”

“可是，你们纯A都觉得我的味道难闻啊......”

“可能别人闻不惯吧。”周子瑜刚要起身，裤子却被椅子勾住了，她稍微用力地扯了一下，凑崎突然看见属于A的性器居然在抖......

得有多大啊......

这一下的尴尬也让周子瑜假意咳嗽几声掩盖，接着走得飞快，一转眼就看不见人了。

惊呆了，凑崎觉得周子瑜肯定在O圈中是个频频被点名的风云人物。

凑崎耐着发情期，艰难地走回家里，刚一开门就实在受不了，到处翻找抑制剂。所有的柜子都被打开，好几种的抑制剂林林总总，凑崎随便抓一把，挨个注射，然而这一幕碰巧就被下楼丢垃圾的周子瑜看见了。

太惨了，连卑微地抑制都要被发现，凑崎抬头看了一下大门，害，走得太急忘记关上了。这一看，又太巧了，新来的租户居然是晃一下都有动静的纯A周子瑜。

周子瑜在凑崎面前尴尬太多次，只好秉持职业假笑挥手跑路。看到这一幕的她觉得奇怪，这栋楼这么多A，这么多O，凑崎不至于惨到需要抑制剂来缓解发情期吧？

如果这思想被凑崎知道了，她肯定破口大骂，周子瑜，B的惨你是真的不知道。

但反过来凑崎就在想，周子瑜这A不反感她的信息素，也不像其他纯A一样，看见她一B跑的比博尔特还快，是不是周子瑜嗅觉不敏感？

发情期的身体老在作祟，凑崎扎了两管抑制剂还没压下去，不仅没抑制成，脑海还总是闪现周子瑜那巨大的性器，凑崎顿时觉得头晕目眩，浑身的血液都在叫嚣。

于是凑崎不打算关门了，就站在门旁，等周子瑜经过时讹她。那嗒嗒的脚步声越靠越近，凑崎的身体越是难受得要命，周子瑜走过来的时候，发现凑崎没在，诧异地说——

“凑崎纱夏，你家门没关上。”

凑崎觉得机会来了，立马冲门扑上去，把周子瑜撞得四脚朝天。周子瑜倒之前都没看清什么东西撞进来，实在快得令人怀疑人生，好在周子瑜一A身体健朗，倒下去也不至于粉碎性骨折，否则这个月的大部分工资都要花在治疗上了。

“哎呀！”

凑崎看见周子瑜倒的太惨，又急急忙忙从人家的胸膛移开，“你没事吧！”

“没事......”

撞上来的时候，凑崎还假装去丢垃圾，手上塑料袋的内容物都洒了，十几根的抑制剂就这样落的遍地都是。周子瑜一睁眼，妈呀，这用量比她来发情期时还要多，凑崎纱夏真的好惨一B。

凑崎刚想从周子瑜的身上离开，臀部偏偏不小心蹭到周子瑜的胯下，就是这样的一蹭，莫名其妙就......湿了。刚才打的那几针抑制剂全无效了，凑崎都怀疑自己是纯O吧。

周子瑜也不是没感觉，刚才凑崎那一蹭，搞得好像她也来发情期了，属于A的性器开始慢慢地立起来，整个裤子都撑得难受。害，太尴尬了，她都怀疑遇上凑崎能把这一生的尴尬放大数十倍。

凑崎看见性器又涨又挺，心说周子瑜也太敏感了，才一蹭就这样，万一她那玩意进身体了，会不会早泄啊？

“凑崎，你......”周子瑜真的欲哭无泪，“手压我那了......”

啊。

这纯属意外，凑崎也觉得这样实在没礼貌，对不起像机关枪那样频频连发。

“没事，唉，你先起来，你这样压上来我也站不起来。”

凑崎的发情期让她没办法放弃周子瑜的性器，臀部又蹭了几下，“那个....周子瑜，你能不能帮帮我.....”

她真怀疑凑崎是发情剂做的，就那蹭的几下，周子瑜也有感觉了，并且还让发情期提前来了。 

“你先起来，我们进屋里再说.....”

这时凑崎毫无顾忌地释放信息素，周子瑜闻了一会，味道也算不上混合口味的水果糖，倒像橙子味的钙片，不过好在闻得惯，毕竟她这样的身高一部分也拜钙片所赐。

周子瑜看着凑崎衣衫不整的模样，身体倒比理性判断还要快，最先做出了反应。凑崎的肩，凑崎的锁骨，冥冥之中就在勾引旁人，就连周子瑜也失去了定性。凑崎知道先前的抑制剂早就失效，急需有A来引导她度过发情期，于是，她就当面脱衣服，让周子瑜暂时丢弃伦理道德，接纳她，服侍她。

说实话，周子瑜年纪轻轻，就算发情了也很少接触Omega，因为她完全能靠自己抑制下去。她这一生第一次接触的不是Omega，而是普通寻常的Beta，比纯A专用的抑制剂药效还要差些的Beta。可是这一刻，周子瑜就觉得，Beta的凑崎胜过软弱的Omega、强势的Alpha，一种令人怜爱的感觉不断发酵，浑身的血液都在沸腾。

面前的凑崎已经一丝不挂，白净的身子显得有些反光，刚才蹭过的腿根似乎垂下银晃晃的粘液。她抬起眼，配合整张面庞来看，就好像一只魅惑人心的狐狸，一颦一笑都能勾走魂魄。

怎么办，好像自己有些狼狈了。周子瑜咽下激增的唾液，虚着眼尽量减少四目相对的机会，这时凑崎忽然走动，指尖触碰到自己的胸口，下一步就打转起来。

周子瑜已经满头大汗，不知不觉释放了信息素，铺天盖地的白开水味尤其寡淡，凑崎有些反应迟钝。她们抱在一块，身高差的缘故，凑崎的脑袋刚好能挨近周子瑜的心脏。凑崎贴上来，Alpha的信息素不断萦绕鼻腔，冥冥之中让人释放天性。

双手趁周子瑜毫无防备时拆解衣扣，凑崎回想到这几年的发情期，除了帮忙咬后颈腺体的平井桃，几乎是一个人度过。她很感激周子瑜从一开始就愿意和她搭话，而现在也能体会类似AO之间亲密的联系，所以她的一切动作既温柔又小心翼翼。

这时的周子瑜没有衣物遮掩，裸露的性器视觉冲击太大，凑崎很没出息地湿了。

“凑崎纱夏？”

“嗯？”

周子瑜略有介事地说，“你的，滴在我的脚上了。”

Beta的凑崎颠覆了周子瑜的观念，此时的凑崎似乎比Omega更胜一筹。但是凑崎并未舍去Beta的身份，她像所有的B那样，对于A的态度略有些不卑不亢。凑崎鼓着腮帮子，眼神不定，这莫名激起周子瑜的胜负欲，她双手托着凑崎的腰，凑崎也明事理地蹿上来，胯下抵着周子瑜的性器，转身就来到房间的床上。

凑崎的床是单人床，有些小，床边还放着许多的玩偶，周子瑜压上来的时候稍有些不自在。这时，凑崎才终于有了实感，这么多年的发情期总算有了性伴侣的陪伴，可一想到乱七八糟的事情时，她忽然很小声地问，“周子瑜，你有避孕措施吗？”

周子瑜沉默了一会才缓缓开口，没有。

“但也不会那么凑巧吧？”

周子瑜明显心慌了，准备穿裤子下楼买个套，而凑崎却拉住了她，“那就赌一次好了。”

“别闹，万一……”

“万一，”凑崎先一步开口，“万一有了，我们就结婚吧。”

凑崎抱得太紧，生怕周子瑜真要下楼去买套，在性欲勾起来的时刻，没有比解决性冲动更重要。也正是因为抱得太紧，彼此的乳尖紧密贴合，像触电一样的感觉迅速蔓延了全身，凑崎不经意地哼出了声。这一声在周子瑜的耳边炸开，像密密麻麻的蛆虫钻进血管，啃食周子瑜的脊髓，浑身上下变得又痒又酥。

Alpha的皮肤渗出了汗，脸上有些红扑扑的，偏偏眼神格外坚定不移，她慢慢地俯下身子，在凑崎的唇边试探一吻，紧接着舌尖滑到唇心，轻轻撬开对方的城池，凑崎接得有些不知所措，近距离的周子瑜阖上了双眼，随着舌根的进入，来自周子瑜的温柔不断地深入缠绵。

这是接吻的实感，凑崎觉得迷幻，又觉得清晰，她仿佛能想象到舌绵的画面，而周子瑜扫来的淡淡鼻息又让人深陷其中，不能自拔。

周子瑜的鼻息是温热的，却带着凉凉的白开水味，凑崎受浓郁的信息素影响，变得浑身解数，心甘情愿被拥吻。之后越来越急促，凑崎有些喘不上气，手忙脚乱地抱着周子瑜的背，黏人的凑崎就差一条会摇动的尾巴。

这样远远不够，周子瑜曾经撞见AO之间的结合，知道光是接吻并不能满足内心的欲望，可是眼下她只会接吻，接吻是催情的种子，周子瑜种下了三颗，一颗在凑崎不明显的喉结上，其余两颗留在胸膛和锁骨。这颗种子从红色过渡到紫色不超过三秒，三秒内的凑崎感受到末梢神经向着引力压成了海浪。

但这感觉又像纹身时的笔针一针一针地刺，痒和痛同时并行，异样中又带着莫名的舒适，凑崎同样贪恋这样的感觉。她一呼一吸都跟随周子瑜的力道，在你来我往间变得越来越熟练，等到松口之时精妙地接上了一声喟叹。周子瑜只靠这一声就润开了阴腔，下边摇摆不定的性器缓缓撑起，抵着凑崎有些难受。

凑崎占据了主动，含着周子瑜的乳首吮吸舔舐，一吸一舔之间，周子瑜变得又硬又挺，仿佛能顺着凑崎的腺体自动滑入。眼下是非常奇妙的感觉，微凉的口舌渐渐变得温热时竟让人特别敏感，周子瑜光是被舔就有些摇摇欲坠了，撑起身体的手臂忽然失去先前的力气，与凑崎越来越难舍难分。

在此之前周子瑜看见了凑崎的表情，凑崎正闭着眼享受服侍A的成就感，那若隐若现的小舌更添了几分秋色。凑崎能感受到周子瑜下边的烫，不自觉地扭动身子，想引这庞然大物进入生殖腔里，但周子瑜并不急功近利，A的支配权决定让她伺机而动。

A都是有脾气的——凑崎很早就料想到A的天性并不容易折腰，所以凑崎像是撒气一般咬着周子瑜的乳尖，疼痛就在那一瞬间遍布周子瑜全身的神经。

这样的疼很纯粹，周子瑜浑身都在发颤，似乎每根汗毛都在倒立。她俯视身下这不安分的小B，指尖不断地往下探，等到指腹抵在凑崎红肿的核桃时，这样的疼才松弛了一点。

周子瑜开始顺时针揉捏，身下的凑崎忽然松开了嘴，连连喘了几声娇气，却莫名有些倔强。睁大的眼睛，紧绷的眉间，红润的面庞，或多或少区别于娇弱的Omega，更像是互相角逐而不甘于落后的选手。

凑崎夹紧了腿，A的指甲修得干干净净，揉弄时几乎无痛。很快，凑崎的核桃充了血，此时变得易敏感了起来，周子瑜一下快，一下慢，凑崎的身体很快就有了反馈，于是就在周子瑜的耳畔胡言乱语了一把。

“周...子瑜...不要...闹了....”

“嗬啊....疼...”

周子瑜没听清凑崎在说什么，耳畔全是进进出出的语气词，这些气息扑上来的时候，像一阵一阵的致幻剂，令人分不清现实和梦境。身下的凑崎拱起了背，手臂勾着周子瑜的脑袋，嘴里喊着好痛。

到底是哪里痛呢？周子瑜一会上一会下，问凑崎哪不舒服，凑崎的穴口溅了一滩的腺液，周子瑜的指节都沾上了，再次往上挑弄核桃时，凑崎终于不喊痛了。

可是不痛的同时，凑崎又喊着进来，周子瑜的手试探性地钻进温热的腔道里，凑崎却连忙把她的手弹开。

“插错了！”

凑崎合起了腿，眼睑还残存着一颗一颗的泪珠，左臂一横遮住了鼻翼以下的样貌。周子瑜也觉得尴尬，第一次就踩了这么一个雷区，仿佛自己是真的没有性生活似的。于是周子瑜摸了摸自己的性器，摩挲着凑崎的腿根，请求她再次把大门打开，这一碰，凑崎又很没出息地湿透了，腺液随着穴口漫出，滴在性器上，显得有些淫秽色情。

生殖腔不断地伸缩，扩张，像是哀求着A的性器早日到来，凑崎张开了腿，露出来的穴口漫上混浊的白液，周子瑜明白，小Beta在还没进去之前就潮吹了。

大量的香味混在一块，有果香、花香、茶香，似乎各种各样的气味都杂糅到了一起，周子瑜不禁皱了皱眉。这就像逛超市时走到沐浴露区，各处的香味同时涌上，组成了不可描述的气味——同样，凑崎的信息素也像各货架上的沐浴露，共同散发的气味也变得不可描述了起来。

“嗯...嗯....”

凑崎扭动着腰椎，尽可能地让庞然大物能够完全没入，她的手紧紧地抓着床单，手背上的青筋一条又一条，有点像古琴上一根一根的琴弦，又细又长。

“想用腿量子瑜的腰围。”

周子瑜顿了一下，身下的凑崎总是恰时勾起欲望，“好哦。”

发烫的耳根牵动着心跳，周子瑜觉得浑身难耐，是疼是痒无法分辨，关于凑崎的一切她都想知道。前期的顺滑使得凑崎如履平地，整个生殖腔内扣住了周子瑜的性器，床单上的褶皱平了又皱，皱了又平，周子瑜能感受到腰腹被凑崎的双腿夹击时的力量。凑崎动的并不频繁，来来回回的攀升与降落之间，她真的有辨认周子瑜的腰围究竟是多少。

“你好纤细。”

身下的小狐狸恰时加重了双腿的力道，周子瑜被这突如其来的力道提了神，没入腔内的性器微微颤抖了一会，恍惚间更烫了。周子瑜觉得A的主导权正在流失，有些丢脸，就把手放在凑崎的腿上，轻轻地抚摸着。

“你也同样。”

光滑的大腿像是精心打磨后的大理石，指尖由外到内，凑崎的每一寸肌肤都值得细细探寻，周子瑜摸到了耻骨肌，这是离穴口最近的地方，这一块被磨红了，隐约渗出细润的毛细血管。凑崎被这一触摸，浑身不受控制地激灵，“周...子瑜....”

周子瑜在耻骨肌打了好几个圈，凑崎抖得更加厉害，耳边只传来细碎的呜咽声，“很敏感吗？这里。”

“嗯.....哈..”

周子瑜勾起了笑意，胯下的性器缓缓地推进，停留了许久，充涨感让凑崎并不安分，腿上的动作换了又换，最后紧紧地夹着周子瑜的腰。

“呜呜...呜....就知道...欺负...人...”

但很快交替的水声在耳边响起，周子瑜的手闲了下来，和凑崎十指相扣，“这样舒服吗？”

凑崎失了神，听不清周子瑜在说什么，眼下的快感暂时忽略了许多感官，她知道O可以很快乐，但不知道居然有这么快乐。

“舒服...嗯...”

律动的水声让凑崎渐渐适应，凑崎好不容易缓过气来，周子瑜的性器却在这时候滑轨，弹出外边了。被包裹一层透明玉液的性器尤其湿热，周子瑜上手搓去一些堆积在顶部的琼浆， 再次进入时却让周子瑜猝不及防地射了。

凑崎同样诧异，但周子瑜没什么感觉，依旧坚挺着，腔内充斥着大量的琼浆排放，很多都顺着穴口流出，加上周子瑜还在动，令凑崎涨疼得厉害。

生殖腔太滑的缘故，周子瑜时常弹出，干脆让凑崎口着。凑崎摸了摸这根庞然大物，粗壮的神经遍布，看来周子瑜同样忍得很辛苦。凑崎低下头，先是用舌尖试探，冰凉的唾液才刚刚粘上，周子瑜又射了许多，附着在凑崎的脸颊和胸膛上。

“对、对不起...”

“子瑜好急呢。”

凑崎加快了舔舐速度，从上到下，再到不明显的嫩穴——女性Alpha存在感极低的性器，但这回的周子瑜同样盛满了玉液。以前周子瑜没接触过这里，凑崎的捡漏意外让她神魂颠倒，周子瑜抓紧了床单，手背上的青筋全然竖起，像一条一条深邃的沟壑。

接下来主次颠倒，凑崎慢慢压倒周子瑜，属于B的本能不断教导凑崎如何攻略。凑崎的眼睛像狐狸一样，周子瑜莫名陷入了暧昧的陷阱，恍惚间甘愿沉沦，凑崎压低了眼睫，垂下的眉眼风情万种，不禁令人想占据己有。周子瑜动了身，额间相抵时的凑崎睁开了眼睛，抬起的眼睫像绽放的花，刹那间周子瑜的心脏疼得无可救药。

心动是极其短暂的染瘾，周子瑜毫无意外地中招了。凑崎俯下身子亲吻，从眉间开始，到鼻尖、嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨、乳隙，一声一声的打啵不断加快血液流动，周子瑜已经晕上了一层红润。

“姐姐....”

小孩的诱惑力足够媚色，凑崎也甘愿沉醉了。Beta的潜能不断深挖，凑崎已经懂得如何控制桀骜不驯的Alpha，不间断的接吻让周子瑜彻底弱了下来。互相交替的呼吸扑打在对方的面庞，温热的轻柔的，像夏日里飘荡的风铃，周子瑜的耳边响起了阵阵的风铃声，但凑崎不一样，她只听到了嘴唇磨蹭留下的擦撞声。凑崎并不满足，呼吸愈发急促起来，下一秒小孩的舌根伸了过来，两兵相接时的柔韧让凑崎更贴近周子瑜的乳尖。

“嗬哈...”

痒。周子瑜觉得血液里盈满了蛆虫，不停啃噬她的肌肤和神经，以至于再次毫无征兆地射了。这次喷射像一簇烟花，从四面八方涌出来，沾满了凑崎的腰腹和腿侧。

“周子瑜，你插进来吧。”

凑崎咬着她的耳根厮磨，手上握着周子瑜的庞然大物，每说一个词，拇指就刮擦一次，现在已经又硬又挺了。Alpha收到了邀约，张开了双腿，胯下粗壮的阴茎与床面垂直。

凑崎缓缓地下来，生殖腔被逐渐撑开，落下的玉液滴在了周子瑜的腿根上，让周子瑜莫名激灵了一下。滚烫的内壁包裹着周子瑜，下意识地顶胯令凑崎止住了下移的速度，现在生殖腔满是周子瑜的一切，肉体、液体交织在一起，凑崎缓缓抽出，又快速落下，每次落下的瞬间，周子瑜都有留意到摇晃的乳房。

美并非是一成不变的，周子瑜前一秒觉得凑崎潮润的脸颊很美，下一秒却觉得凑崎的身线美极了。律动的身子一上一下，包括晃动的乳房和腺体，周子瑜抓住了凑崎的手腕，在逃离时迅速推进，凑崎出乎预料地潮吹了。

不断收缩的腺体咬着周子瑜不放，也让周子瑜喷涌了纯白的雪液。这一下让床单湿了一块又一块，凑崎已经虚脱了，直直倒进周子瑜的胸膛。

夜晚已经悄悄离去。

FIN


End file.
